


watermelon sugar

by bilexualclarke



Series: lover, be good to me [2]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilexualclarke/pseuds/bilexualclarke
Summary: There is a particular part of marital affairs that Sidney Parker is quite partial to. Charlotte is not complaining, of course, but she is quick to notice that she is doing a lot more receiving than giving. A fact she is quite intent on changing.or, the one where Sidney loves to eat Charlotte out, and she persuades him to show her how to blow him in return.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Series: lover, be good to me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563166
Comments: 66
Kudos: 262





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from "watermelon sugar" by harry styles, this decade's best ballad about cunnilingus

Sidney Parker has developed a bit of a...fixation. 

It does not come as a surprise to him. No, he’s always known that he has had a particular _inclination_ towards certain behaviors. Carnal desires are not unfamiliar to him, and he has more than plentiful experience when it comes to acts of the bedroom. But there is one specific thing he just can’t seem to get enough of, and in the last few months since saying his marriage vows, he has been particularly insatiable.

Ever since their wedding night, when he had tasted her for the first time, he has been like a man possessed. There has not been an intimate encounter between him and his wife that has not seen him with his head between her legs, devouring her as if she was his last meal. He cannot be blamed for his actions. Watching his wife in the throes of pleasure, in the grips of _la petite mort_ , and due to _his_ ministrations, no less… it is the closest that Sidney Parker has ever come to experiencing divinity. 

“Sidney!” Charlotte gasps, dropping the stack of papers she had been rifling through when places an open-mouthed kiss on the side of her neck. “You mustn’t distract me! I’m trying to find the last letter from the accountant. Tom seems to have misplaced it.”

“Forget the accountant,” he growls, kissing down her neck and nipping at the exposed line of her clavicle. “Forget about Tom. I miss you.”

“You just saw me at breakfast but three hours ago.”

“And I started missing you the second we parted.” Sidney spins her around so that her lower back is pressed against the desk, her stomach flush with his waist. His voice lowers. “And I missed you last night, as well.”

Charlotte blushes. The night before had found her fast asleep in Alicia’s bed, curled up in a cramped little ball after reading to her young niece until she fell asleep. Charlotte had been exhausted after a long day, and soon after shutting the book, she had meant to just rest her eyes before returning to her own bed and had ended up falling asleep as well. Earlier in the night, Sidney had promised a proper ravishing for his wife upon retiring for bed, but then after dinner, Alicia had asked for a story, and Charlotte had such a hard time saying no to her. Sidney can’t blame her. His nieces could get away with murder as far as he was concerned. When Sidney eventually came to investigate the case of his missing wife, he had looked upon them with loving eyes, unable to stop himself from imagining how she would be with her own children. _Their_ own children. 

They had been married for a little over two months now, and their actions within the marriage bed have been far from scarce. Or even contained to a bed. It probably would not be too long before she is with child, and he would be lying if he said the thought did now absolutely thrill him.

Though they had their own house back in Sanditon, they had come to stay at Bedford Place with Tom, Mary, and the children through the yuletide season and new year celebration. They were due to return to Sanditon by the end of January, and although he enjoys spending time with his family, Sidney is eager to return to his new home. Even though the Parker family residence in London was physically bigger than the brownstone in Sanditon, the exuberance of its inhabitants leave it feeling awfully small. As Sidney scooped Charlotte into his arms, careful not to wake her or Alicia, he began to fantasize about all they could get up to once they were home again, and had more time alone. 

“I shall be in bed with you tonight, I promise,” Charlotte says currently, smoothing her hands over his chest. 

“And what if I can’t wait until tonight?”

Her eyes widen. “Oh?”

Sidney grips the backs of her thighs and easily hefts her onto the desk. She parts her legs for him and wraps her arms around his shoulders. “Yes, what if I want you right now? This very moment?”

Eyes twinkling with excitement, Charlotte teasingly bites her lower lip. “Well then, Mr. Parker, it seems that you shall have me.”

Just as he is about the sink to his knees, they can hear the front door open and the chattering of the children returning home from their afternoon walk with Mary. A flash a disappoint flits over Charlotte’s face, and she quickly schools her expression to that of neutrality, but not before Sidney sees. He cannot bear to disappoint her, and so he makes a split-second decision then, standing quickly and grabbing her hand, pulling her off the desk. 

“Come on,” he whispers, dragging her to the door. He peeks out, checking to make sure the coast is clear of nosy children. He can hear them distantly down the hall, with Mary instructing them to hang up their coats and to clean off before stealing snacks from the kitchen. Charlotte rests her chin on his shoulder. 

“Where are we going?” she whispers back. Sidney squeezes her hand and tugs her forward again. 

“Trust me.”

Once he is sure the coast is clear, they tiptoe down the hall, to the staircase at the back of the house, and creep up the stairs. Once on the landing, Sidney leads her to their room and quickly shuts the door behind them.

“The children will be looking for their favorite uncle,” Charlotte teases, her voice low. 

“I’ll make it up to them,” he says, then crowds her up against the door. With a flick of his wrist, he flips the lock, and then his hands are creeping under her skirts. “Right now, all I care about is getting a minute alone with my wife.”

“Well, don’t let me interrupt. You should go find her.”

“Funny.” Sidney rolls his eyes and sinks to his knees. He flips her skirts up, and she grabs them, bunching them up against her hip while he noses the inside of her right knee. He trails his nose up her thigh, relishing in the softness of her skin, inhaling deeply when he gets closer to her center. Her heady scent is intoxicating, and simply being this close to her makes his mouth water. 

“I must admit,” Charlotte says with a choked gasp as he licks into her suddenly. “I find it hard to believe that this is a fair arrangement.”

Sidney looks up at her, slightly miffed at the interruption just as he was getting started. He kisses the top of her mound, nosing at her curls. “What do you mean, my love?”

“You always seem quite intent on bringing me pleasure this way, and while I obviously find it ...enjoyable, I fear that I am not doing enough to reciprocate.”

“Charlotte, I assure you this brings me far more pleasure than you’ll ever know.” His thumb rubs over her bud as he talks, keeping her pleasure steady. She has her skirts bunched in one hand and the other finds its way to his hair, stroking through his curls. He nuzzles into her touch, and adjusts her right leg so that it is strewn over his shoulder. 

“But you do not…”

“Just because I do not experience my own release does not mean it is not pleasurable,” Sidney assures her. “Do you not find it pleasurable to bathe in the sea? To warm your face in the sun?”

Charlotte colors. “It’s not the same--”

“Not entirely, but I know you get my point.” He licks a stripe up her slit, keeping eye contact with her the whole time. “I love you dearly, Charlotte, and it makes me very happy to be able to bring you such pleasure this way. Your sweet taste and heavenly music are just added bonuses.”

“Heavenly music? What do you me-- _Oh_ !” her words are cut off with a sharp cry when he sucks her bud into his mouth. He flicks his tongue over the sensitive nub, giving it a proper lashing that has Charlotte opening her mouth intending to speak but all that comes out are soft whines.  
  


“You see? Music,” Sidney growls before he buries his face in her cunt again. “I could listen to you forever.” He licks into her deeply, savoring her taste as it washes over his tongue. Charlotte’s head drops back against the door as she undulates her hips against his mouth. His tongue fucks into her while he rubs her bud with his thumb, and when he moans into her, she feels the reverberations through her body. 

“Oh, Sidney,” she sighs brokenly, clutching him closer by tugging at his air. He groans into her again, his free hand gripping her thigh so hard she’s sure she’ll have marks in the shape of his fingers in the morning. She doesn’t care. She loves to see the proof of his love for her. 

Sidney feels her clenching down around his tongue, knows her peak is close. He would be content to worship at the altar of her cunt until his jaw ached, but he knows it is only a matter of time before one of the children comes knocking at their door, eager for some kind of entertainment. So he speeds up his movements, switching his tongue to lash at her bud while he slips two fingers inside of her. She moans at the stretch, and by God if that’s not Sidney’s favorite sound. 

Charlotte’s thighs start to tremble when he crooks his fingers against the special spot inside of her, and he glances upwards. Her breasts are heaving with her gasping breaths, her mouth half-open and her eyes screwed shut, almost in concentration, as she ruts against his mouth. When she reaches her climax, her cunt clamps down around his fingers and a strangled cry escapes her sweet lips. He greedily laps up the evidence of her pleasure, cherishing the sweet nectar of her cunt, helping her ride out the aftershocks with soft licks and gentle kisses. 

Charlotte eventually slips her leg off his shoulder and slides down the wall so that they are both sitting on the floor, face to face. She blinks at him, her expression slightly glazed over, a small, dopey small playing upon her lips.

Sidney’s mouth and chin shine and he licks his lips with a devilish smirk. “So sweet, my dear Charlotte,” he says, tracing the slope of her nose reverently. 

His cock is painfully hard, straining against the fabric of his trousers, but he does his best to ignore it. They will have more time later, or so he hopes. Charlotte’s eyes drop down, eyeing the bulge. She crawls onto his lap, curling against his chest as he wraps his arms around her. 

“I want to do the same to you,” Charlotte says tentatively, rubbing her hands over the bulge formed by his hardened cock, staring up at him with hopeful eyes. He can’t help but kiss her hard, cupping her cheek and licking into her. She moans into his mouth, loving the taste of herself on his tongue. “Sidney, I mean it. I want you to show me how to...pleasure you the same.”

Sidney opens his mouth to respond, but stops when they hear the thundering of small footsteps on the landing, rushing down the hallway. 

“Uncle Siddy!”

“Auntie Charlotte! Papa said you would play with us!”

Sidney sighs and Charlotte buries a laugh in his chest. He kisses the top of her head. “In due time, my love. I promise.”

Satisfied, Charlotte jumps to her feet and extends her hands to him. She pulls him up, rights his wrinkled cravat and smooths over his hair. Her cheeks are flushed and her eyes are bright, and he can’t help but steal one more kiss.

“Ready to play, Uncle Siddy?” she teases. 

“Absolutely, Admiral Heywood,” he says. Charlotte smirks.

“It’s Admiral Parker, now.”

“Of course. A much preferred change, if I do say so.”

“I daresay I agree.” 

With a wink, Charlotte turns and flings open the door. They both leap into the hall, and the children shriek with delight as they chase them down the stairs. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

They return to Sanditon at the end of January and are met by the quiet welcome of a cold, sleepy town. Most construction has stopped due to the frigid temperatures and unfavorable weather, so the streets are quiet and lacking their usual bustle. Though Tom had wanted to return with them, Mary had convinced him to stay in London for another few weeks. Henry had been battling a rather stubborn case of the sniffles, and she did not want to travel before he was fully well again, despite Tom’s protests about the sea’s healing qualities. 

It has been barely two days since they arrived back in Sanditon and it is a good thing they travelled when they did, because by nightfall on their second day, the snow is falling so hard Charlotte wonders if they’ll be still be digging themselves out by the time of the summer’s Regatta. She waits up in the sitting room for Sidney to return home, pacing in front of the fire and continuously glancing out the window, watching the snow as it continues to pile up. He had left just after dinner, right as the flurries started, wanting to make sure all exposed construction was properly covered for the storm. 

“Let me come with you,” Charlotte had protested as he donned his coat. “It’ll be quicker if we do it together.”

“Absolutely not,” he said, donning his tophat and kissing her forehead. “You stay here, where it’s warm. I’ll be back before you know it.”

That was nearly two hours ago. 

Charlotte is just about to grab her own coat and force her way out into the storm when the front door slams open. She runs to the foyer immediately, where Sidney is kicking the snow off his boots and dusting off his hat. He looks up at her and smiles tightly, trying to hide how bad his teeth had been chattering. 

“What happened?” she asks, helping him shrug out of his coat and tugging him back to the fire. She practically shoves him down onto the settee and drapes a blanket over his shoulders. “I thought you’d fallen into a snowdrift.”

“Mrs. Furroughs’ front window was stuck open, and all the snow was blowing into her kitchen,” Sidney says, his mouth twisted into a frown. “Took a bit to get in back in order, then I went to go find Mr. Furroughs, who was content to wait out the storm in the blasted pub while his wife and children nearly froze at home.”

Charlotte narrows her eyes. “I always thought he was a bit of a cad,” she says. Her voice softens. “It was good of you to help her, Sidney.”

He ducks his head. “It was the right thing to do.” Sidney stands, still clutching the blanket. “Georgiana?”

“Went to bed just a short while ago,” Charlotte says. “Her fascination with snowfall seems to have waned.”

“I cannot blame her,” Sidney grumbles. “It’s quite a nuisance, really.”

“I don’t know. I still find it beautiful, even if it does cause a bit of trouble,” Charlotte says wistfully, glancing out the window. She turns back to Sidney after a moment and finds him watching her with a soft smile.

“Yes, I suppose I understand your feeling,” he says. He drops the blanket and takes Charlotte’s hand. “Come. Let’s go to bed, darling.”

Some hours later, in the middle of the night, Charlotte wakes with a gasp as a blast of cold air hits her face. She immediately bunches up the covers and burrows beneath them, desperately seeking warmth. Sidney, also woken by the chill, groans and hauls himself out of bed. Charlotte tries to grab him and pull him back, blindly chasing the heat of his body beside hers, but when she peeks out from behind her barrier of bedsheets she sees that he is crossing the room to shut the window that had been blown open by the wind. 

“Bloody hinges,” Sidney grumbles, slamming the windows shut and making sure they are properly fastened. He turns to the hearth and sighs when he sees the strong gust has practically extinguished the fire. He crouches down before it to stoke the coals and bring some heat back into the room. Once he gets the fire going again, he turns to see Charlotte sitting up in bed, the sheets bunched so tightly around her that all he can see are her big brown eyes and the tip of her nose. 

“Oh, it’s not that cold,” he laughs, coming to join her. She scoots over so he can climb into bed, letting him settle behind her and pull her against his chest.

“Says you,” she says, her voice a bit muffled by the sheets. “You are as hot as a woodstove at all times! The cold doesn’t bother you as easily as it does me. One gust of wind and I feel like I’ve turned into an icicle.”

“A rather adorable icicle, if I do say so myself.” Sidney playfully bops the tip of her nose, then dramatically hisses and pulls his hands away. “Good God, Charlotte, you  _ are _ freezing!”

“Well, get under here and warm me up, Mr. Parker!” Charlotte flips up the sheets and sticks her foot out, poking him with her icicle toes. “What good is a husband if he doesn’t keep me warm?”

“What good is a husband, hmm?” Sidney grabs her foot and tickles the sole, making her squeal and try to writhe away. “I’ll show you what good a husband is!”

“Sidney!” she laughs. “Sidney, please! It tickles too much!”

He releases her foot and rolls them over so that she is pinned beneath him. She is still laughing when he kisses her, but her laughs quickly fade as his kisses grow in fervor. Soon enough she is moaning into his mouth, her cold hands slipping under his loose shirt and dancing up the warm skin of his back. Sidney shivers at her touch, marveling at how such cold hands could also spark such a heat inside him. 

“You want me to warm you up?” he murmurs, nipping at her jaw. Charlotte lifts her chin, granting him access to her neck. He mouths at the hollow of her throat, sucks a hard kiss against her pulse point. Her moans go directly to his cock, which is already hard and straining against his soft linen pants, pressed up against her thigh. 

“Yes,” Charlotte says, her voice breathy and light.

“You want me to fuck you again?” 

“ _ Yes _ .” 

He had taken her just a few hours before, when they had first gone to bed. When he brings his hand between her legs, she is still wet from his seed inside her. 

“Wait— no, ” Charlotte says suddenly, and Sidney yanks his hand back as if he had been burned. 

“What is it? Are you alright?” 

“No, I mean—” She grabs his hand and brings it back between her thighs again. “I’m fine, Sidney, I just want to...that is to say, could I perhaps...try to…”

Her face is a brilliant red that he can make out even in the dim lighting of the fire. She ducks her face into his chest and he brushes her loose curls out of her face.

“Tell me what you desire, my love,” he says softly. “Anything you want, I shall give to you.” 

“I want to use my mouth,” Charlotte whispers. He tilts her chin up so he can look her in the eye. “Will you show me how to pleasure you that way?”

“Good God, Charlotte,” Sidney growls. He kisses her fiercely, his thumb circling her bud and making her gasp into his mouth. He rolls them so he is on his back with her on her side, propped up on her elbows with one leg strewn over his stomach, his hand still between her legs. 

“You mustn’t distract me,” she says, but she still undulates her hips to match the movement of his hand. “I am to be pleasing you.”

“This is pleasing me,” he tells her, but allows her to—with great reluctance— push his hand away and settle over him. 

Her soft hand slips beneath his breeches and expertly palms his cock. It is different from the timid, curious strokes she had given him all those months ago, before they were married, before they had spent nearly every night exploring each other. She now knows exactly how told hold him, how to twist her wrist in a way that makes him release a strangled moan.

Sidney strips off his shirt, already overheating despite the room’s lingering chill. Charlotte’s free hand dances over his chest, her fingertips leaving a teasing trail down his stomach.

“You are so beautiful, Sidney,” she whispers reverently. He rolls his eyes.

“I am nothing compared to you, my dear.”

“No.” she insists. “You are beautiful in your own right. You must know that.”

Sidney cups her cheek. “You are too kind to me.” 

“I only speak the truth.”

She shifts a bit lower now, her gaze frequently dropping to his cock. Her nipples are hard, he can see them straining against the thin fabric of her shift. She looks down at him again and licks her lips. 

“Show me what to do,” she whispers. He is quite certain he has never been so hard in his life, watching his gorgeous wife stroke his cock, her lips just inches from him, asking him to show her how to suck him off.

“Just— do what feels comfortable,” he manages. “Start slow.” 

Charlotte gives him one more stroke before holding him steady at the base. She focuses on his cock with an adorably determined pout, her eyebrows furrowed as she brings her mouth down to the head. She presses a soft kiss to the tip of his cock and Sidney has to grasp the bedsheets to stop himself from grabbing a fistful of her hair. 

She kisses the tip again, a bit harder when she hears the sharp inhale of his breath. She kisses down his shaft, the most tentative, teasing of touches. Sidney feels like he might explode, but he grits his teeth and stays still, lets her continue her exploration of him. 

But he cannot help his strangled gasp when she sucks the head of his cock into her mouth, looks up at him with her big brown eyes, eager to see his reaction. 

“Yes,” he growls, unable to stop himself from raising a hand to her face, brushing her hair away from her eyes. “Yes, that’s it, Charlotte.”

She is a quick study, his brilliant wife. Upon his praise she sucks him harder, uses her hand to stroke his shaft while her lovely mouth works upon him. Her warm tongue explores the vein on the underside of his cock, making it twitch in her mouth and his toes curl beneath the sheets. She gets comfortable quicker than he expected, and her movements soon lose their tentative curiosity and become surer as she listens to his moans, his gasping breaths. 

“ _ Christ _ ,” Sidney groans as she relaxes her throat a bit, takes him deeper. He has both hands weaved into her hair now, guiding her head as she bobs up and down on his cock. “Just like that, darling. Fucking hell, you feel amazing.”

Charlotte pops off his cock with a gasp, her lips swollen and red, a thin string of saliva connecting her mouth and his cock. It’s a delightfully filthy sight, and Sidney finds he almost cannot handle such an intense visual. He wipes at her mouth, brushing his thumb over her lips, tugging her up so that he can kiss her. 

“Is that-- Was I--?” Charlotte tries to ask between his frenzied kisses. Sidney tugs her onto his lap, guides his cock inside her with one fluid motion. Charlotte cries out, planting both hands on his chest as he fucks up into her. He bunches her shift up at her waist, grasping her tightly as he guides her movements, helping her ride him.

“That was incredible,” he growls. Her cunt is tight and warm and impossibly wet, and the knowledge that she was this aroused from simply sucking him off is enough to drive him mad. 

“I wasn’t quite finished,” Charlotte pants in between his thrusts. They have only done it this way a few times, with her sitting on top of him. She normally likes to feel him over her, pressing her into the bed, the solid mass of his body making her feel safe. But this way is nice, too. She gets to feel him inside her in a different way, gets to move at her own pace. And Sidney, well, Sidney is treated to the magnificent sight of his wife atop him, her head thrown back, face all screwed up in pleasure while she uses him to find her release.

It does not take long for her. Sidney slips one hand between her to rub her bud while she rides him, and after a few moments she collapses against his chest, her body trembling while her cunt pulses around his cock. She buries her face in his neck, her soft whimpers just reaching his ears while his hands smoothe over her back, easing her through the aftershocks. 

But she surprises him by slipping off his lap and settling on her side again, reaching for his cock once more. “I wasn’t quite finished,” Charlotte says again, her lips quirked up in a smirk. 

Sidney gapes as she lowers her mouth to him again. He cannot help but thrust up into her mouth, already so close to his own release, desperate for it. Charlotte chokes a little bit but takes it in stride, taking a deep breath through her nose and starting the tandem motions between her mouth and hand that drove him mad before. 

“Charlotte this is… You are...Oh,  _ God _ ,” Sidney pants, unable to form a coherent thought. All he can focus on is his wife and her honeyed mouth, her beautiful eyes staring up at him, the soft tresses of her hair between his fingers. 

“Charlotte, I’m going to--” he tries to warn her of his release. She releases him from her mouth, stroking him with her hand and watching as he spills onto his stomach. Some of it drips down over her hand, and she licks it off without a second thought, cleaning up the rest of him with her tongue as well. Sidney is sure he has died, for this must be heaven. 

“Unbelievable,” he says with labored breaths, feeling quite boneless. “You unbelievable creature. You have bewitched me so.”

Charlotte giggles, tucking him back into his breeches and snuggling up to his side. She presses a triumphant kiss to his cheek. “That was quite fun. I understand why you like to do it to me so often.”

“I’m glad this experiment proved fruitful for you,” Sidney laughs, curling his arm over her and keeping her pressed close. She rests her head on top of his chest and he pulls the bedcovers over them again. 

“Though next time I wonder if perhaps I should let you finish in my mouth as well.”

“Fucking hell, you’re going to be the death of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed! come talk sidlotte with me on tumblr: bilexualclarke :)

**Author's Note:**

> use #savesanditon on twitter to bring some attention to this fantastic show that deserves a proper ending!


End file.
